channing tatum love story not a normal moment part 2
by boombox girl1
Summary: the couple is back and here to stay! FIVE PART SERIES C:


**Not a Normal Moment**

This is how I went from being a star bucks barista in L.A. to being in every major magazine in Hollywood here's my story:

Chloe's Pov.

It was a slow day and I had only filled about 30 orders. I looked out the window and saw a guy in sunglasses trying to get away from the paparazzi so I decided to help him out. I saw him about to pass the alley so I grabbed his hand and lead him down the alley into the back door. Guy: What are you doing!Me: Trying to save your butt!Guy: I don't think I needed saving! Me: screw you than! Geez! Me: who are you anyway? Guy: I'm Channing, Channing Tatum. I was trying to hide my identity with these sun glasses but being that I just released a new movie that's kind of impossible! Me: you're so rude maybe u shouldn't have saved you! Channing: look I'm sorry if I was rude but I've been having a bad day to make it up give me your cell and I'll take you to lunch. Me: Fine just go out the back door my cell is 512-273-0149 come back in 2 hours. Channing: mine is 513-320-15462 don't give it to anyone I had to change it 5 times this month.

Channing's Pov.

I was getting harassed by paparazzi so it's a good thing that girl saved me but I'm not going to tell her that. I can tell she's not the type of girl to fall for guy just because he's famous so I'll have to work harder to get her to like me. I still don't know her name.

Chloe's Pov.

Channing's definitely a hot guy but if he thinks I'll for him because he's famous he's got another thing coming. I was about to refill the machine when…

Channing: Guess who? Me: You weren't supposed to come until 3. Channing: I decided to come early besides doesn't look like anyone's here anyway. By the way you didn't give me your name? Me: It's Chloe, Chloe Anderson. Channing: What a nice name for a horrible person. Me: Ha, Ha, Ha! Where are we going to lunch? Channing: To that place Bernie's. Me: Wow such a classy place. (Sarcastic comment)

Channing's Pov. Chloe seems cool but I want to know more about her. Chloe: So what do you want to know about me? Me: Hobbies, where, you grew up etc. Chloe: Um, I'm 5"1, blue eyes, and I'm a brunette. I grew up in a small town in Florida with my dad. My mom died in a car crash when I was 4. I used to draw but got into writing and moved here to become a journalist and I like boys. Me: you like boys so you like me? Chloe: Um, maybe a little. ;) *Blush* Me: I grew up in a small town in Mississippi with both parents. I played football and got a scholar ship but didn't accept it. Got discovered by a modeling agency and tried out for a few acting auditions that worked out. Everything was fine until we got swarmed by paparazzi and I had to take her home. Chloe: Thanks for taking me home maybe we should go to the beach tom. Me: Sure, I'd like that. (Kiss on the check) Chloe's Pov. I went into the shower and put on my p.j.s thinking about what our day at the beach would be like Channing was actually a gentlemen. In the morning I decided to put on my jade green bikini Iook best in that one. *Door bell* Channing: Hey, are you ready to go? Me: Yeah just let me grab my water bottle. Channing's Pov. Chloe looked really good in her bikini but when we got there she wouldn't even go near the water. Me: come on you have to get in the water Chloe: No I'm good. Me: I picked her up and said well you're going to anyway! Chloe:Ch-Channing put me down! Me: whatever you say and threw her in the water Chloe: Oh my god that's not fair! Me: yeah it is, your soaked. Chloe's Pov. His shirt was off and it was getting to me and he knew it. Channing: You like what you see? Me: What uh no! *Blush*, after we went to Ivangolos. I liked the restaurant the walls were a nice turquoise color there were little dim lit lights on each table and you could smell the faint aroma of spaghetti and lasagna in air. After we ordered our meal I asked him if he took every girl there. Channing: No just the ones I like. Looks beautiful. Me: The view is great. Channing: I meant you. Me: Oh right thanks.*Blush* afterwards and he had to take me home. Me: I was about to was inside when I looked up at his sort green eye and our lips met it was like fireworks. Heck it was fire works! Me: goodnight channing Channing: goodnight Chloe


End file.
